Vongola
by Nagi w
Summary: ¿Nunca te has preguntado de donde sale la palabra Vongola? ¿Será un apellido? ¿Una metáfora? Porque en serio, ¿quién llamaría a su familia mafiosa "almeja" sin una buena razón? No es que sea un nombre muy intimidante. ¿Quieres conocer el motivo por el que la familia se llama así? Te invito a conocerlo entrando en este fic.


**Disclamer: se me hace demasiado raro estar sacando casi un fic por día durante esta semana, pero tengo unos cuantos proyectos y soy de las que o publica ahora o no publica nunca. Además, hace muchísimo tiempo que no publico un fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, por lo que se me hace aún más raro.**

 **Bueno, en lo que atañe a este fic: yo no soy Akira Amano ni lo seré jamás, por suerte o por desgracia.**

 **Otra cosa importante en el fic: vongola en italiano significa almeja.**

 **¡Disfrutad del fic!**

La joven se agachó sobre la arena con curiosidad. Había vislumbrado un resplandor en ella y sentía cierta curiosidad. Escarbó un poco hasta desenterrar una almeja y deprisa salió corriendo hacia el grupo de jóvenes hombres, que estaban reunidos cerca del camino que llevaba a la ciudad. El mayordomo que aguantaba la sombrilla de la chica se quejaba porque no paraba de moverse, demasiado rápido para la velocidad de él.

–Giotto, mira lo que he encontrado. ¿Es precioso, verdad?.

–Joven dama, no es algo propio de su posición que hable así a su prometido. Piense que podría molestarle –regañaba el sirviente, severamente.

–No se preocupe, señor Maggini, nos conocemos desde niños por lo que no es necesario ese tipo de formalidades –contestó Giotto, más que acostumbrado a esa situación. Cada vez que su prometida iniciaba una conversación con él pasaba lo mismo. Después de tantos años no había asimilado que se casaría con su mejor amigo, por lo que seguía tratándolo como a un amigo cercano más– tienes razón, querida, esa almeja es preciosa.

–Jefe, si me permite… –interrumpió G. Ante un asentimiento por parte del rubio, el otro siguió hablando.– Tenemos que terminar la distribución de recursos, es algo importante.

–Pido disculpas, G tiene razón, seguiré buscando entre la arena –la joven dama volteó, pero tras un segundo de duda tomó de nuevo la posición anterior– Te ruego que aceptes la almeja como un regalo, te la mereces –la dejó sobre la mesa de picnics en la que estaban reunidos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se entretuvo unas cuantas horas más, buscando más botines que pudiera llevarse a casa. Encontró algunas conchas y una perla, pero ninguna almeja más. Ya se escondía el sol cuando se sentó sobre una gran piedra a descansar. Maggini estaba ayudando a desmontar la carpa bajo la que los hombres habían estado, por lo que ella tenía un poco de tiempo para sí misma, sin nadie que le dijera lo que tenía o lo que no podía hacer. Eran tan poco común que casi se sentía perdida cuando ocurría eso.

La dichosa boda de la que todos hablaban vino a su mente. El padre de Giotto era un importante hombre de negocios que recibía beneficio de todos los continentes. Había conocido a su padre gracias a una carga importante que éste último tenía que mandar a las Américas y habían acabado trabando amistad.

Ella tenía cinco años y Giotto siete cuando les prometieron. Desde entonces su educación había estado orientada hacia el futuro matrimonio. Hasta hacía escasos meses lo había visto como un evento muy lejano, pero al cumplir los quince años todos habían visto conveniente comenzar los preparativos de la boda.

–¿Piensas otra vez en el matrimonio, querida? –preguntó Giotto, sentándose a su lado, sin importarle que sus caros pantalones se mancharan de arena. Ella asintió algo decaída– sé que no me quieres, pero nos llevamos bien desde que nos conocimos. Podremos con un matrimonio, sé que eres fuerte para aguantarlo.

–No digas que no te quiero –le regañó en voz baja. Sabía que su mayordomo no aprobaba que ella mostrase dudas delante de su prometido– te quiero mucho, pero como mejor amigo. No te amo por mucho que lo he intentado. Y ese tampoco es el problema, puesto que no creo que el amor y el matrimonio puedan juntarse. El problema reside en el hecho de que no te veo como un marido, me costará mucho acostumbrarme incluso tras el enlace.

–Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que me veas como un marido –suspiró con su sonrisa amable, acariciando su brazo con delicadeza– De momento me preocupa más encontrar un lugar en el que vivir.

–Podemos vivir allí –sugirió señalando el acantilado– a un kilómetro hay unas ruinas de una antigua mansión.

Giotto dio un par de cabezazos con un gesto de concentración. Recordaba el sitio en cuestión y se estaba imaginando su futura casa, le gustaba tener planeado cada pequeño detalle antes de tomar una decisión. Su padre le había prometido hacerse cargo de los costes de su mansión, cuando decidiese donde quería construirla.

–G, Cozart, mañana daremos una vuelta cerca del acantilado –gritó lo suficiente como para que sus amigos pudieran oírle.

Se dirigían en carro al pueblo cuando se cruzaron con un pescador. Al observar su aspecto desanimado y su cesta carente de producto, ordenó parar al cochero.

–¿Qué le pasa a usted, buen hombre? ¿Mala pesca?

–Yo diría que es algo más que una mala pesca, señor. –Se puso inmediatamente de rodillas, apenas mirando al joven que le hablaba, le había reconocido– más bien está usted enfrente de un hombre que no puede alimentar a su familia. ¿Qué le diré a mi esposa si llego a casa sin nada que llevarse a la boca? –bajó la vista, abatido.

En el carro, la miradas de Giotto y la de Cozart conectaron. Precisamente por eso habían creado el grupo de vigilantes, para proteger a su pueblo en todo tipo de situaciones. Su prometida enseguida donó su preciosa almeja, que el rubio aceptó reticente. Ante un asentimiento de ella, con esa sonrisa amable que tanto le gustaba, volvió a asomarse por la ventana.

–De momento va usted a aceptar esta almeja. No es mucho, pero es lo único que llevamos encima. Va usted a hablar con el cura mañana a primera hora, el ya habrá recibido un cargamento de suministro para su familia y amigos.

Antes de que el pobre pescador pudiese declinar su oferta o siquiera darle las gracias, el coche volvió a ponerse en marcha.

– _He estado pensando en algo, querida. ¿A ti te importaría que yo cambiase de nuestro apellido?. A mi padre realmente no le importa, en algunos de los países más importantes se ha implantado esta moda entre los adinerados._

– _¿En qué apellido has pensado? –ella daba por supuesto que su opinión no contaba, en la época en la que estaban las mujeres no podían hacer valer su criterio. Sabía que con Giotto eso era diferente, pero tampoco le importaba mucho con qué apellido estuviera casada con su mejor amigo._

– _Vongola. Es algo simbólico, en realidad. Igual que con ese pescador, ¿te acuerdas de él? El que encontramos volviendo de la playa en la que encontraste esa almeja tan hermosa. Estaré dispuesto a dar a cada persona lo que necesite. Aún así, comprenderé que no quieras llevarlo._

– _No, en realidad me gustaría mucho llevar ese apellido. ¿Pero por qué el cambio?._

– _También es simbólico. Es una forma de mostrar que estamos creando algo nuevo._

 _La mujer lo pensó. Estaba bien eso de crear algo. Sabía que cada vez que pensaran el Giotto, la gente recordaría la famiglia que había creado con sus amigos, la que protegía al pueblo y llevaba su apellido. No le importaba ser apartada, no le importaba que la gente no la recordase a ella cuando murieran, siempre y cuando la gente pronunciase aquel apellido con una sonrisa en la boca y, sobretodo, en el corazón._

 **Si, si. Es un matrimonio concertado.**

 **Muchas hipótesis hay sobre la época exacta de la que es la primera Generación, pero estoy segurísima que aún estaba arraigado el concepto de matrimonio concertado. Veo que sea algo totalmente normal para la época, por lo que Giotto bien podría haber sido "víctima" de ello.**


End file.
